


Can I Help You?

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine meet in a drug store when Kurt is out to buy Rachel some menstrual pads. Set in NY after both Kurt and Rachel got accepted into NYADA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Help You?

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Can I Help You?**

‘Rachel, for God’s sake –  _move over.’_

Rachel whined and curled up into a little ball, hugging a pillow to her chest and closing her eyes. She’s been acting weird for days now, probably sulking about something Kurt really shouldn’t care about. Fact was that he was becoming worried about his friend-slash-roommate. She only had her moments of angst, she usually didn’t wallow for long.

This was getting ridiculous.

Kurt lifted up her feet to gain some more space and Rachel sighed and curled up into his side. Kurt didn’t even mind. He knew by now that Rachel was too physically affectionate.

‘What’s wrong?’

Rachel sighed dramatically and took a handful of popcorn out of the bowl from Kurt’s lap, pressing her face into his shirt.

‘I’m on my period, Kurt.’

Kurt winced and instantly backtracked. He may have made jokes about him having his period along with his girl friends, but when it came to actually  _bleeding_ Kurt got a bit lightheaded. He had no idea how girls managed to cope with that.

‘Wow, okay… Need anything?’

Rachel shifted a bit and lifted her head to properly look at him with pleading eyes. He knew that look. It was the look she always shot him when she wanted something of Kurt that he normally really wouldn’t like to do or give out.

‘Yeah, could you go get me some pads? Please? It hurts to walk, I’m terrified I’ll leak on my way there and -’

‘Yeah – yeah, of course!’ Kurt interrupted her rather rudely. He jolted her when he abruptly got up because wow, okay, bleeding vagina’s – just the thought of an average vagina made him cringe. ‘I’ll go right away.’

Kurt practically ran out the door. ‘Kurt, don’t you need money-?’

‘Nope, got it covered! Pads coming your way!’

 

* * *

Kurt didn’t have it covered at all.

In fact, he couldn’t be more  _lost_ , because although Kurt did arrive at the supermarket unharmed and he did find the right isle, no one had ever told him that the entire isle would be full with different brands of pads and tampons. There were just so many choices and how was Kurt supposed to pick the right one? He didn’t want to go home empty handed, but he didn’t want to call Rachel either because it’s kind of awkward to ask which brand was most comfortable against her bleeding vagina.

Kurt picked up a package and inspected it, his face flushing. He felt like a creeper standing here and he hoped no one would think he was some pervert who jerked off on these things. New York was filled with unique people, but he didn’t want to be seen as a member of that kind of scene.

‘Can I help you?’

A voice was what made Kurt blink up from his musings and he glanced up, pretty brown eyes staring into his own with a kind expression in them. What struck Kurt most was that the owner of said eyes was gorgeous and he had the most beautiful smile Kurt’s ever seen, and he was about to smile and say something flirty in return when Kurt realized he was holding  _pads_ in his hands.

Kurt gulped and quickly stuffed the package back to where he got it from, taking a few steps to distance himself from it, like it was about a ticking time bomb.

‘Help?’ Kurt nervously squeaked, ‘why would I need help? I’m just a normal guy passing through, and I happened to walk past an isle with menstrual pads. Which I obviously don’t need because I have a penis. A functioning one.’

Kurt’s face flushed to an even darker shade of red and he mentally punched himself. Oh my God, what was wrong with him?

Luckily the guy – Blaine, his name tag read Blaine – smiled and seemed amused by it, before he reached over to grab a pink package. He handed it to Kurt.

‘Here, this is the most popular brand,’ he said politely. ‘Don’t worry. You aren’t the first and you won’t be the last guy who’s been sent out to get their girlfriend pads when they’re on their period.’

‘Girlfriend?’ Kurt parroted. He couldn’t help but blink – this guy was actually  _assuming_ he was straight? He wasn’t sure if he was about to laugh or cry.

‘Unless it’s for your sister? I’m sorry, I assumed -’

‘No – no, it’s just. Um. No one’s assumed I’m straight before,’ Kurt replied with a nervous chuckle. The guy blinked at him. He truly did have the prettiest eyes Kurt had ever had the pleasure of looking into. They seemed to alter from light to dark brown as they glimmered in the faux lights above their heads and there were darker flecks of brown around his iris, which reminded Kurt vaguely of chocolate sprinkles. His eyelashes were ridiculously long and dark and Kurt just knew that Rachel would be horribly jealous of them.

‘You’re not?’ Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head and the other male looked.. Relieved? Blaine grinned. ‘Me neither.’

Oh. Well. That was certainly a nice surprise.

 ‘I’m Kurt,’ Kurt said. He was about to hold out his hand when he realized he was still holding the pads, and he dumped them in his basket, still not quite as comfortable as  he would’ve been when he’d been holding a loaf of bread instead. ‘They’re for my roommate. Girls on their periods are kind of scary, and she’s already a tad  _unique_ when she’s not bleeding.’

Blaine laughed.

‘Say no more. I get it. I’m Blaine, by the way.’

They shook hands and Kurt forced himself to keep from focusing on anything but the softness of Blaine’s skin. He bit his lip and batted his lashes.

‘Nice to meet you,’ he purred in a tone he hoped would be sexy. It just made Blaine frown a bit, like he didn’t understand.

‘Are you okay?’ he asked. ‘You look like you have a stomach ache.’

Well. so much for sexy, then.

‘F-Fine. I just thought about Rachel,’ Kurt quickly lied, fighting the need to walk off. He never had been very good at acting coy or sexy.

‘That bad, huh,’ Blaine murmured in a tone that screamed sympathy.

Kurt hummed, willing to jump at every excuse he was being offered, and then their eyes lingered on one another for a moment. It was strange, but Kurt felt entranced with this boy and it wasn’t just because he was handsome and his lips looked delicious. Blaine was just so  _sweet_ in a way that made Kurt instantly want to tell him everything, from his secrets to his embarrassing little habits.

But what kind of a person would tell someone their secrets in a grocery store? Kurt made a soft noise and rubbed the back of his neck, frowning a bit. Would it be too straightforward if he were to ask this guy’s phone number? It wasn’t like every gay guy would instantly be attracted to Kurt…

‘My shift is over in about 5 minutes, want to go grab a drink with me?’

Kurt blinked his eyes at Blaine. What, so now he was a mind reader too? Kurt wasn’t sure if he was more shocked by that or the fact that he was actually being asked out after stating he had a functioning penis and had failed at looking sexy.

‘I – Yes?’ Kurt tentatively replied like he was afraid that Blaine was kidding. But Blaine wasn’t.

Blaine beamed and it was, quite positively, the most beautiful sight Kurt had the pleasure of viewing. Kurt couldn’t recall anyone ever having looked this happy because of him but it was good, it was refreshing. He had a feeling that he and Blaine could be quite great together.

‘Good. I’m gonna change into my own clothes, stay right here,’ Blaine said. He already made to turn around (Kurt was embarrassed to admit he admired Blaine’s ass for a moment) when Kurt huffed out a breath.

‘Actually, do you mind me paying?’ Kurt asked with an amused tone. Blaine looked surprised, before he glanced down at Kurt’s basket and laughed.

‘No, no – go pay. That’s good.’

When Blaine walked out wearing a cute bowtie and suspenders, Kurt thanked Mother Nature for turning women into dragons when they got their periods.

Maybe something that bleeds for 7 days without dying could be trusted after all.


End file.
